Paradise Lost
by Jersey07
Summary: Histoire au sujet de la scène finale du dernier épisode de la saison 5. Peut contenir des SPOILERS. Adam's POV/OS/DRAMA.


Un bar à l'angle de la 2e et d'Amsterdam Avenue. C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous, celui que j'avais appris à découvrir et à connaître au fur et à mesure des enquêtes difficiles. C'est là que nous nous réunissions quand nous sentions le danger et les crimes nous séparer, pour mieux nous retrouver et repartir sur nos bases.

J'étais arrivé en retard, comme d'habitude. Et bien que nous nous étions réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à notre collègue Jessica Angell, nous avions tous une autre bonne raison de passer notre soirée à ressasser le passé en nous noyant dans l'alcool.

Stella venait de rompre avec son petit ami. Elle essayait de cacher son trouble pour Mac derrière son sourire enthousiaste qui s'évanouissait dès qu'elle tournait la tête vers son bureau. La question se posait dans sa tête, se répétant inlassablement depuis des années « Quand aurais-je le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments ? ». Elle savait que nous étions dans l'urgence, que notre vie pouvait s'arrêter sans même que nous n'en ayons conscience. La disparition de Jess nous prouvait encore une fois la minceur du fil de la vie.

Lindsay avait pardonné l'infidélité de Danny, qui n'était pas fier de son acte. Il avait prouvé à sa femme la force de ses sentiments maintes fois. Néanmoins, le doute vicieux résonnait toujours au fond des entrailles de la jeune femme. Et bien qu'elle aurait voulu le faire taire à jamais, il y avait toujours un évènement qui le rappelait à elle. Une sortie au parc avec Lucy, un rendez-vous chez la pédiatre,... et son esprit se mettait à nouveau à douter de Danny. C'était plus fort qu'elle, quasiment viscéral malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Danny le sentait à travers l'attitude parfois distante de Lindsay et même s'il se voulait conciliant, il se sentait avant tout coupable d'avoir donné l'occasion à ce doute d'exister. Combien de fois avait-il vu au cours de sa vie qu'il ne faut jamais rien considérer comme acquis ? Et pourtant il se surprenait encore à faire des erreurs, futiles ou sans retour. Mais n'était-il pas humain comme tout le monde ? Tout le monde n'avait-il pas une faiblesse ? Tant d'incertitudes et d'interrogations lui pesaient sur le cœur. Alors juste pour ce soir, il avait envie d'oublier.

Don n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ai tellement de peine pour lui qu'il m'en veut et pense que je le prends en pitié. Ce sentiment passera avec le temps. Il avait enfin trouvé une stabilité affective et voilà qu'elle s'écroule en une nuit. Dans sa tête défilent toutes les questions et tous les états d'âme qu'une personne en deuil peut ressentir. Il se meut comme un fantôme et l'étincelle de ses yeux bleu s'est muée en un voile opaque, dissimulant ses pensées derrière ses larmes qu'il peine à contenir.

Sheldon se réfugie dans son silence. Il observe et écoute, mais ne prend pas le risque de s'exposer. Il estime qu'il l'a déjà trop fait par le passé. Il se renferme sur lui-même, estimant avoir déjà trop souffert. Hier encore, il comptait demander la main de sa petite amie. Ce matin, elle lui annonçait qu'elle était en phase terminale d'un cancer du poumon. Il n'avait rien vu venir... et il était médecin. Comment étais-ce possible ? L'amour rendait-il aveugle au point qu'on ne discerne même plus que la personne qu'on aime est en danger ? Il s'en voulait tellement et son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit à la situation le rendait plus triste et plus perdu que jamais.

Sid venait de se disputer avec sa fille. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple rixe. Elle avait définitivement coupé les ponts. Il avait fait tant de sacrifices, prit tant d'années à prendre soin d'elle et voilà où était sa récompense. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour subir pareille punition. Et surtout, il se demandait qui serait là pour prendre soin de lui dans ses vieux jours...

Mac vient de passer la porte et son teint cireux et fatigué fait encore plus pâle figure sous les néons du bar. Cela fait des jours qu'il n'a pas dormi, porté par une flamme de folie furieuse qui aura tôt fait de lui ôter son énergie. Comme un feu dévastateur, il s'est embrassé après la mort de Jess, consumant tout ce qui pouvait barrer sa route. Puis petit à petit, il s'est laissé dépasser par ce feu sournois qui le consume à présent. Sans relâche, il a traqué ses assassins, devenus son obsession personnelle. Au prix de tous les sacrifices, plus rien ne comptait sinon les retrouver. Pour le répit de son âme, pour la mémoire d'Angell, pour son ami Don ou tout simplement parce que cet acte était la représentation de tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre. Un crime injuste, sans fondement, qui ne laissait pas la place à la miséricorde. Les assassins venaient de toucher la corde sensible de toute l'équipe, bouleversant leurs fondements et c'était cette action qui mettait Mac hors de lui.

Quant à moi, qu'ais-je dans la vie ? Ni réel foyer, ni famille, ni amours. Il ne reste que mon travail pour combler le vide. Dans une autre optique, certains diront que je n'ai rien à perdre. Mais est-ce cela, vivre ? N'avoir rien de valable à quoi se raccrocher en période de doute ?

Je les envie tellement parfois. Et leurs moments de bonheur m'emplissent de joie et me font mal tout en même temps. La vérité crue est que j'aimais Jessica Angell. Que j'étais trop lâche pour le lui avouer et que je l'ai perdue au profit de Flack. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de briser le couple d'un ami. Je l'ai donc aimée en silence, dans le secret de mon cœur. Et je partage la douleur et les incertitudes de Don. Finalement, la personne qui m'a le plus éloignée de Jess est maintenant celle dont je me sens le plus proche... n'est-ce pas ironique ?

Nous levons notre verre dans un silence pesant mais respectueux. Puis la vie nous joue à nouveau un sinistre tour.

Des coups de feu retentissent et nous nous réfugions tous au sol, notre instinct de survie commandant à nos muscles de nous tapir. J'ai trop peur pour ouvrir les yeux mais j'entends clairement les cris et bouteilles d'alcool éclater en milliers de débris. Ma main vient de se poser dans un liquide chaud, à température corporelle, qui n'a rien à voir avec un whisky ou un cognac. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et l'électrochoc me fait ouvrir les yeux.

-'Adam !'

Je distingue mon nom dans le brouhaha des lieux et la voix de Stella me tire hors de la confusion tandis que ses larmes m'y replongent automatiquement. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle de manière frénétique ? Je balaye la pièce du regard.

Mac et Don se relèvent apparemment indemnes, si ce n'est de nombreuses coupures aux mains et au visage.

Sid et Sheldon sont déjà en train de regarder si les blessés sont dans un état grave ou non. Stella me secoue à nouveau l'épaule.

-'Tu saignes...' me dit-elle soudain. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder ma main, celle qui est plongée dans ce liquide chaud... du sang.

Mais je me rends bien vite compte que...

-'Stella, ce n'est pas mon sang'. Dis-je d'une voix blanche alors que notre regard se met désormais à suivre la traînée écarlate qui mène droit au corps allongé et immobile de Danny.

Lindsay est penchée sur lui, la blouse ensanglantée, les mains tremblantes. Ses larmes roulent avec fureur sur ses joues en feu et elle semble déconnectée du monde.

Stella la rejoint et pose sa main sur son épaule comme elle l'avait fait pour moi, essayant de la ramener à la réalité.

Je me penche sur Danny et ce que je vois m'effraye plus que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître.

Ses yeux sont ouverts mais désespérément vides. Son regard est éteint, sa poitrine ne se lève pas sous sa respiration et ses lèvres ne tremblent même pas. Déjà, la mort couvre ses pupilles bleues d'un voile opaque. Un rictus de douleur crispe son visage enfantin. J'ai l'impression de voir rouler une larme sur sa joue lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de mes larmes, tombant sur le visage de mon ami au corps inerte.

Le chaos. La panique. La tristesse. La colère. Le désespoir.

Tout ce qui aurait pu être négatif dans ce monde s'est introduit dans nos vies en une fraction de seconde, détruisant le furtif espoir qui s'était emparé de nous quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cet espoir qu'après la tempête, le soleil reviendrait...

En cet instant funeste, il semblait avoir disparu à jamais.


End file.
